C'est l'éternité mon ange
by Thoas
Summary: Ils sont assis sur ce lit, dans cette chambre. Ils profitent de ce dernier moment ensemble. Ils s'aiment. Mais Dean n'est pas réel, Castiel le sait. Il a disparu il y a si longtemps maintenant qu'il s'est presque habitué à cette fausse présence, à ce fantôme qu'il s'est crée pour combler son vide. Destiel OS


**_Coucou à tous !_**

**_Je vous présente ce petit texte, écrit en à peine une heure pendant un cours de maths... Il est tout droit sorti des limbes profondes de mon cerveau, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !_**

* * *

**_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_****_Bonne lecture \O/_**

* * *

**C'est l'éternité, mon ange !**

Ils sont assis l'un contre l'autre sur ce lit. Leurs épaules se touchent mais ils se sentent encore trop loin d'eux-mêmes. Dean frissonne de tristesse et sa tête tombe sur l'épaule nue de Castiel. L'ange soupire et pose son menton sur le haut du crâne de l'humain. Les mèches blondes caressent sa nuque en échos fantasmatiques.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchote Castiel.

Dean hoche la tête pour approuver. Son ange lui avait manqué aussi. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu…

Ça ressemble à un regret, songe Dean. Il soupire à son tour.

\- C'est l'éternité, mon ange…

Leurs doigts s'appellent et s'agrippent, désespérément, avant de brusquement se relâcher. Dean se lève, et décolle sa tête de Castiel. Son pantalon rugueux traîne sur ses pieds nus quand il commence à marcher. Il s'approche de la fenêtre et songe à l'extérieur. Triste tableau. Nuit noire contre la vitre. Regard vide sur l'infini.

\- Tu as dormi cette nuit Castiel ?

\- Comment pourrais-je dormir quand tu es prêt de moi ? Il n'y a que quand je te rêve que nous sommes enfin réunis. Et je ne veux pas te quitter.

\- Tu devrais pourtant te reposer. Tu en as besoin.

\- Et si tu disparais ?

Une esquisse de sourire agite le coin des lèvres de Dean le temps d'une seconde. Castiel ne semble pas avoir compris. Il a déjà disparu. Et toutes les hallucinations de l'autre ne retarde que la douce échéance qui tend à arriver. Ils ne seront plus jamais réunis. Les années sont passées et le temps a fini par les rattraper. Ils étaient humains après tout, Sam et lui, et ils pouvaient combattre autant de créatures qu'ils le voulaient, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de vieillir.

\- Vous vous êtes bien battus, souffle l'ange.

Ils ont résisté, c'est vrai. Mais la caresse du temps prend ce qui lui revient et laisse les éternels souffrir. Castiel est immortel. Lui a dû rester.

Dean se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras, caressant les traînées rouge sang le long de ses omoplates, là où aurais dû se trouver ses ailes. Maintenant il n'y a plus que deux longues cicatrices abjectes. Mais elles n'empêchent pas Dean de trouver Castiel magnifique.

\- Si tu avais pu retourner au paradis, nous nous y serions retrouvés…

Mais Castiel est un ange qui ne vole plus. Ils ferment les yeux d'un même souffle.

\- Quand Sam est parti en premier… J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne tarderais pas non plus Dean, j'aurais dû le voir venir, j'aurais pu l'en empêcher.

\- Assez de larmes Cas. Tu en as fait assez pour nous, plus que je ne saurais jamais te remercier. Tu as rendu ma vie magnifique à être vécu. Te rencontrer lui a donné un sens. Tes baisers l'ont béni.

\- Je ne veux pas t'oublier…

Mais il ne voulait pas continuer à souffrir pour autant. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'un manque au fond de l'estomac.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'oublier.

L'ange pleure à présent. Il sait. Au lever du soleil, il n'y aura plus que lui. Il est si loin de sa maison maintenant. Si loin de chez lui. Et il n'a plus d'ailes, juste l'éternité qui lui colle au cœur tel un poison. Il se souvient. Il a vu. La vieillesse ne s'affronte pas. Il revoit les cheveux blancs, couchés dans ce lit, et il se souvient avoir ressenti le dernier souffle de Dean comme si c'était son dernier souffle à lui.

L'humain s'était senti libéré. Libéré de la douleur et heureux d'enfin rejoindre son petit frère qui l'attendait, là-haut, dans les étoiles, aux côtés de tous ceux qui avaient manqué dans leurs vies ces derniers temps.

Mais l'ange n'avait pas pu voir cela comme une libération. Il était seul maintenant. Condamner sur cette terre qui n'était plus rien s'il n'y avait pas les Winchester avec lui. Et il avait eu beau essayer, il n'avait rien pu contre ça. Le paradis était hors d'atteinte pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas mourir non plus.

Alors il était là, à rêver chaque nuit de Dean, de leur amour fou. Il ne pouvait plus que ça maintenant. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Des rêves. Alors il pleurait.

Ses doigts caressèrent l'épaule de Dean, là où sa main avait laissé une marque quand il l'avait repêché de l'enfer. S'il avait su à ce instant-là qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de cet idiot d'humain. Peut-être que s'il avait su il se serait enfui à ce moment-là.

Et à présent, peu importe où il allait, le fantôme le suivait. La douleur avait été tellement forte qu'il avait cru en mourir, plus d'une fois. Et il aurait aimé ça. Dormir à tout jamais. Ne plus penser à rien. C'est plus qu'il ne pouvait l'espérer.

Dean le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne t'enfermes pas dans tes pensées. Ne pars pas là où je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre.

\- Tu me manques…

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne serais plus là quand tu aurais besoin de moi.

\- Je tenais à toi et je t'ai perdu. Maintenant, chaque bougie, chaque prière, ça ne rattrape pas le fait que la seule chose qui me reste dans ma vie c'est le manque.

\- C'est juste un soir de désespoir Cas. Un soir où tu penses qu'il n'y aura plus jamais d'espoir, sans savoir que le seul espoir ici c'est juste toi et rien que toi.

\- T'étais là même quand je ne le pensais pas. Jusqu'au jour où tu n'as plus été à la place où tu avais l'habitude d'être. Tu es parti. Et j'ai compris que tu as toujours été là, près du froid, près de moi.

\- J'étais vieux. Et j'ai eu une belle vie. J'ai trouvé des personnes à aimer et qui m'aimaient en retour. Garde tes larmes pour quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Tu étais mon ami. La seule chose dont tu dois te souvenir, la seule chose que tu ne dois pas oublier c'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu étais un héros. Et plusieurs fois… j'ai été un connard. Je me moquais de tout le monde, de mon frère, du peu de mes amis, des autres, de toutes ces personnes qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur de mes idéaux fous. Je prétendais être dans une quête héroïque, mais la vérité c'est que j'étais un cruel imbécile qui aimait rendre les gens tristes ! Et je l'ai prouvé en mourant égoïstement devant toi, content de partir et de te laisser, engourdi, sans la moindre pensée pour quiconque d'autre que moi-même… Une trahison pour toi. Un million de fois j'ai eu besoin de toi, mais toi, la seule fois où tu aurais eu besoin de moi… Je suis désolé pour tout Castiel.

Il se détache du corps de l'ange et retourne près de la fenêtre derrière laquelle le jour commence déjà à se lever. Il tire le rideau d'un coup sec pour ne plus assister à cette tragédie et, la chambre à présent plongé dans une douce obscurité, il se tourne les larmes aux yeux vers Castiel qui le fixe du regard, toujours assis sur le lit.

\- Ce soir je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

Il lui sourit. Mais déjà il disparaît, il devient flou, perd de ses couleurs, s'oublie à l'espace terrestre. Et le coeur de Castiel saigne. Et Castiel le sent. C'est comme si son coeur lui-même pleurait l'absence de Dean et le fait qu'il ne puisse plus rien contre.

\- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas disparaître avec toi ? Supplie l'ange.

Mais il n'y a plus personne à qui s'adresser. Il est seul, comme à chaque fois. Il y a juste cette voix qui résonne dans sa tête. _C'est l'éternité mon ange !_


End file.
